


Lost and Found

by Miss_read



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I've been wanting to write it for a while, Smut, i'm really proud of this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 19:10:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2479295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_read/pseuds/Miss_read
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark has lost himself.<br/>But he found Darcy Lewis</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> I am always torn between shipping Darcy/Tony and loving the headcanon of Darcy being Tony's daughter, so it was a little hard to write, but I think it came out great.

Darcy Lewis was exactly was Tony needed. 

Honestly, he couldn’t get enough of her in every sense of the term. 

When she was in the lab, she lit the place up. Playing her obnoxiously loud pop music through her headphones and dancing around in what could only be described as the most uncoordinated thing on the planet, Tony couldn’t take his eyes off her. 

She’d seen aliens, Norse God and Robots in her lifetime and she was so young. But somehow she still saw life as beautiful. 

After all the shit he’d gone through, Tony had given up on seeing beauty in the world. Until he met her. 

When he finally plucked up the nerve to ask her out, his life became something more than just amazing, it was spectacular. 

She taught him how to live again, how to be the person he thought he’d lost since he became Iron Man. 

+

Darcy dragged him up to the rooftop of the tower at 4am after at the end of a very long fundraiser he was forced to attend. She made it bearable by being at his side, but he was still exhausted. 

“Darce, baby. I’m tired.” He groaned as she tugged him out of the elevator “Can we just go to bed?”  
“Tony, I want to watch the sunrise.” She whined “You’ll thank me, I swear.” 

Darcy leant against the railing and looked out. Tony debated just leaving her in favour of sleeping, but he knew she was right. He took his place behind her, resting his chin on her shoulder and wrapping his arms around her waist. 

They watched as the small sliver of orange took over the sky, pinkening the clouds and casting the city in a gentle glow. 

“Look at that, everything’s new now.” Darcy said softly, resting back against him.  
Tony felt it, he felt everything becoming new. A clean slate for the city.  
“It’s beautiful.” She sighed.  
“You’re beautiful.” He said almost instantly.  
Darcy let out a soft laugh “Come on, lets go to bed.” 

+

Darcy doesn’t have sex in the dark. She likes having the lights on, regardless of the time of day. And it’s wonderful, because Tony can see every inch of her while they make love. 

He can see every facial expression she makes as he pleasures her. And he can watch as she loses herself in him. 

Sex wasn’t about any one person, Tony knew that. He knew that it was about making the other person feel good. But he always treated it with the same tactical planning as he used in all his work. Finding out what his partner liked and using it to get them off. He was a man, so it didn’t take much to make him come, so he never really thought about himself during sex. 

Darcy didn’t think at all, and yet she seemed to know exactly how to make him feel good. She just...lost herself in him. She never held back, never bit her lip to suppress moans or ball her fists to stop her hands from roaming his body, she just let loose. 

And one day, when they fuck on the huge queen sized bed in Tony’s beach house; floor to ceiling windows surrounding them and filling the room with clear sunlight, Tony loses himself in her too. 

It’s when she pushes him onto his back and starts to ride him, just taking what she wants while giving him everything he needs.  
She throws her head back and moans loudly and Tony can feel the weight of everything leave his body. 

His hands grip her waist and stares up at her and the whole world blurs around them. It’s just her and him. Being together. 

Tony didn’t need to think about how to make her feel good, because he just knew. They moved in earnest, so aware if every move the other made that it might as well of been a move of their own. 

“Darcy.” He moaned. 

Tony never said anybody’s name like that, like it was the only name he knew or ever will know. It pushes her over the edge. 

It’s like watching fireworks. And then he feels it too. His orgasm explodes within him and he holds her close, feeling her body tremble under his fingers until she collapses on top of him.

“Where did that come from?” Darcy laughed shakily once her brain could form a real sentence.  
He pressed a kiss to the side of her head, happy that she could feel the difference too.  
“I don’t know.” He breathed “But it felt...great.” 

+  
Tony would have to that down when he went to work. He couldn’t lose himself when he was trying to save lives. It only ever happened when he and Darcy were together. He let it all go, became himself. 

“I love you.” He would repeat it over and over, every time he said it his heart felt lighter and fuller at the same time. Because he was relieving himself of nball the mess in his life, and filling his heart with her.  
“Right back at ya, babe.” She’d reply. 

He looks at her and he see’s the beauty in the world, because she’d the world to him.


End file.
